


Красавица

by Utka



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utka/pseuds/Utka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение из роддома может значительно усложниться, если иметь в прошлом знакомство с гномами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красавица

Генри аккуратно придержал дверцу такси, дав возможность выйти жене с их новорождёнными девочками. Водитель, взяв плату, недовольно что-то пробурчал о крикливых младенцах и стремительно уехал. Но Пейдж, прижимая к себе сопящие свёртки, не обратила никакого внимания на хамоватого мужчину. Её сердце было преисполнено счастьем только от возможности держать своих дочерей на руках. Она улыбнулась Генри, и даже без способностей эмпата Пейдж твердо знала, что муж разделял её чувства. Казалось, ничто не могло омрачить этот день. Но когда это жизнь зачарованных обходилась без проблем?

Проблема обнаружилась сразу за порогом в лице недовольного гнома, прекрасно знакомого Пейдж. Гном стоял посреди холла и, скрестив руки на груди, нервно притопывал ногой. 

\- Между прочим, мы ждём вас уже неделю! – возмущенно проговорил нежданный визитёр, хмуро оглядывая молодых родителей.

Пейдж осторожно отдала девочек ошарашенному мужу и мягко подтолкнула его в сторону гостиной. 

И только потом, грозно сведя брови, наклонилась к гному и недружелюбно прошипела:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? И что значит «мы»?

\- П-п-п-пейдж, - заикающийся муж стал лучшим ответом.

Гном нахально улыбнулся, пожал плечами и довольно шустро скрылся в гостиной. Последовав за ним, Пейдж увидела его собратьев, заполонивших комнату и радостно её встречавших. В подсчете она не нуждалась, и без этого было ясно, что их ровно семеро.

Генри сидел на диване, крепко прижимая к себе девочек, и в панике оглядывался на маленьких гостей, которые наперебой галдели, вглядываясь в свёртки.

\- Эй! – прикрикнул глава их бригады, замерших рядом с Пейдж, - не пугайте младенцев, - он извиняющее посмотрел на недовольную вторжением ведьму, - прости, красавица, давно этим не занимались.  
\- Занимались чем? – спросила Пейдж дрогнувшим голосом, переглядываясь с мужем.

Гном посмотрел на неё, как на умалишенную, но сдержал комментарии при себе и просто ответил:  
\- Благословением потомства наших подопечных, - он заглянул в личико одной из близняшек и блаженно улыбнулся, - нас призывали для охраны твоего тела после скушанного отравленного яблока. А это, между прочим, долгосрочный договор. Красавица, мы тебя охраняли, магию свою на тебя тратили. Неужели ты думала больше никогда не увидеть нас?

\- Пейдж, кто они? – наконец, справившись со своими эмоциями, спросил Генри, всё ещё опасливо косясь на оккупировавших их дом существ.  
\- Ну, если коротко, то они потомки тех самых семи гномов, - решив как обычно не дозировать информацию, представила гостей Пейдж.  
\- Хм, принц, - со смешком проговорил один из гномов.

Главарь шикнул на своих и присмотрелся к Генри.  
\- Красавица, чего тут было так долго выбирать?  
\- Эй! – прикрикнула она в защиту мужа.

Гном примирительно замахал руками.

\- Белоснежка существовала на самом деле? – задался вопросом Генри, привлекая внимание всех гномов, которые снова принялись галдеть.  
\- Конечно, - ответил гном, - и была она ещё той ведьмой.  
\- Да-да, - влез другой гном, пристроившийся по правую руку от мужчины, - что потом стало с мачехой...

Гномы дружно поцокали, и под властный жест главного гнома, выстроились в цепочку. Пейдж уселась рядом с мужем и зачаровано наблюдала за магическим таинством - вполголоса напевая на своём языке, гномы шли друг за другом, осторожно водя руками над головками девочек. 

Пейдж чувствовала умиротворение и прилив сил, поддержка магического сообщества – очень ценный дар для неё и её детей. Она была невероятно рада и по-настоящему счастлива. 

Провожая гостей, Пейдж благодарила их и не скупилась на объятия.  
\- Чем теперь займетесь?  
\- Ну, ты у нас не единственная, красавица. Вот-вот появится на свет потомок Белоснежки, без нас никак.

Гном подмигнул Пейдж, и под её весёлый смех все семеро отправились дальше хранить и оберегать детство и магию.


End file.
